Madness
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: On a roadtrip, their car breaks down. That mansion they passed should be able to help them, right? ReTi oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Madness

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tifa and her boyfriend Reno had decided to get away from the bustle of the city and take a road trip. Things had gotten off to a wonderful start as they headed into the country, Tifa gushing at the sight of the open sky and seemingly endless stretch of highway.

And then their car broke down.

After Reno spent half an hour cursing under the hood, he got out from under it and shrugged his shoulders.

"There's nothing I can do babe, sorry."

"It's okay, I'll just use my cell phone-" but whatever Tifa was going to say next was cut off as she opened her cell phone.

No reception.

"Wait a sec, wasn't there that mansion we passed like five minutes ago?" Tifa thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, maybe we can ask them to use their phone. It'll be better than staying out here all night."

Reno agreed and so the young couple started walking back, eventually spying the mansion twenty minutes later.

It was three stories tall and decorated in the Baroque style with long, narrow windows and gargoyles leering beside angels from the roof. A pair of wide double doors with ornate knockers finished the image and Tifa gulped.

Looking over at Reno, she observed that he wasn't much better. The redhead had a fear of the supernatural that derived from one too many horror movies he had seen as a kid. But, steeling himself, he walked forward and gripped one of the knockers, banging it solidly against the door.

Several minutes passed until an answer came, the wooden portal creaking open, the face staring out at them that of a young woman with a far too innocent face.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" this pixie looking woman asked.

"We'd like to use your phone, if we could," Tifa said, going on to explain about their automotive trouble. The young woman nodded quickly and gave them a tiny smile.

"Do come in, the Mistress loves having guests."

So the couple went in, but not before sharing a look of confusion.

"What's your name?" Reno asked as they entered into a beautiful foyer, complete with an enormous staircase.

"Yuffie, this way please." Tifa and Reno were led on, past rooms inhabited by trinkets, ancient looking books, and even lab equipment before stopping at another set of double doors. "Wait here while I speak to the Mistress."

Slipping past the doors, Yuffie vanished.

"Re, I don't have a good feeling about this," Tifa said quietly.

"I know babe..."

Yuffie appeared a moment later and bowed deeply.

"The Mistress had invited you to a late lunch, please do us the honor of attending."

They really couldn't refuse that, so with a nod and a smile they were led past the double doors to a long table decked out in fine china, silverware, and white lace. At the head of the table sat a homely looking young woman with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes who smiled warmly at the two young lovers.

"My maid has informed me of your plight. I'll see what I can do for you after lunch. Please sit, eat, make yourselves comfy."

"Thank you Miss..."

"Gainsborough, my name is Aeris Gainsborough."

"I'm Tifa and this is Reno," Tifa said. Aeris nodded and smiled once more, putting Tifa at ease. So the two sat down and noticed the multicolored liquid in the cups before them.

"A toast! To new friends and the changes they bring," Aeris said, raising her glass. Reno and Tifa mimicked her before all three took a sip of their beverages. And as the liquid slid down her throat, Tifa could have sworn she saw Aeris's eyes gleam eerily.

* * *

Soon enough, a meal was brought before them and quickly finished but there was something off.

At least for Tifa. The brunette had an odd urge overtake her as she finished her food.

"URRRRRRP!" the belch was the loudest Tifa had ever done and rather than feel embarrassed about the noise, felt rather pleased at it's ferocity.

"Tifa, don't do that!" Reno chided, which was odd for him. Normally he would laugh if something like that happened, instead he was biting his lip and looked worried.

Tifa leaned back in her chair and spread her legs wide, reaching a hand down to scratch her butt disconcertingly while Reno crossed his legs.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Tifa asked Aeris, the green eyed woman laughing heartily at the brunette's outrage.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you my dear. You see I'm known, in the more vulgar circles, as a mad scientist. And I'm testing my new potion on you! It won't kill you but it will make for some interesting changes. I'll be observing you the entire time so enjoy!"

And with a maniacal laugh, Aeris vanished, the chair she was sitting in going with her.

"Tifa, what are we going to do? I'm scared!" Reno said, acting much more feminine. Tifa got up and walked over to her boyfriend, hugging him tightly, a feeling of protective possessiveness overwhelming her as she held him.

"Don't worry babe, we'll get out of here and get back to normal."

"You mean it?" Reno asked. Tifa nodded and looked into his eyes, noticing the aquamarine color fading away to a deep brown.

In fact, the eyes that were staring back at her looked exactly like her own. Reno's hair lengthened a moment later, turning dark brown, his hips widening while his chest expanded and soon enough the redhead was now his girlfriend, down to the last detail.

"Tifa..." Reno said, revealing that his voice had changed as well. Tifa felt her stomach churn and she could only watch as her body grew, becoming scaly and soon enough Tifa was a dinosaur.

"Can you talk?" Reno asked.

"Yeah...this is so weird..." Tifa muttered, walking around. It was then that she noticed the doors had vanished.

* * *

Time passed slowly, Reno becoming a centaur while still looking like Tifa, a pair of shoes that, under normal circumstances Tifa would covet, and a shrubbery before finally turning back to normal.

As for Tifa, after her saurian transformation she became a mouse, a dog, a blob of goo, and finally a slug before returning to her normal self.

A door opened and Aeris appeared again, grinning widely.

"Oh it was a success! Thank you for participating. I've had one my assistants modify your car and it should never break down again. Feel free to leave now and thanks again!"

The young couple bolted out and raced towards their car, leaving Aeris to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do people always do that after my experiments?"

* * *

Two hours later, Tifa was driving and looked at Reno.

"Can we never mention that again?"

"Sure thing babe, though you made a pretty nice slug," he teased.

"Wish I could say the same for you. You were scary as a centaur," she replied.

Either way, the two were glad they were back together and continuing on their road trip.

Even if the wackiness they had experienced would give them nightmares for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Aeris grinned at her newest guest who was strapped to a gurney, the blonde young woman struggling against her bonds.

"Now stay still...Elena was it? I wouldn't want to nick anything."

Elena passed out from her fear.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw her body lying on the table. Blinking, Elena wondered if she was dead until she took a step forward. Looking down, she saw a pair of paws that looked like they belonged on a Dachshund. Screaming, the young woman realized her head was now attached to a dog's body.

"Another success!" Aeris crowed.

But there were always more experiments to try out, she quickly reminded herself.


End file.
